


DAY FOUR - ON A DATE

by tally_hoed



Series: 30 Day OTP challenge [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed





	DAY FOUR - ON A DATE

Luhan isn’t nervous. His hands are shaking because he’s a bit cold and his cheeks are feeling flushed because it’s hot in here… or something like that. But he isn’t nervous.

There’s nothing to be nervous about, he constantly repeats to himself. He’s only been sitting at the table by himself for ten minutes, it’s nothing to worry about.

He tries to distract himself from his hopefully still upcoming date but checking out every person that steps into the restaurant. It’s a blind date that Jongdae has set him up on, so he has no idea who will be joining him for dinner.

“You’ll know him when you see him.” Is all Jongdae had said with what he probably thought was an air of mystery.

Luhan’s eye catches on a single figure being led through the restaurant. The hostess is angled in front of the person so Luhan can’t catch a good look but, no worry because they pull up right at his table.

“Your table sir.”

The hostess moves out of the way and disappears to who knows where because all Luhan is paying attention to right now is the absolute angel in front of him.

“Hi, you must be Luhan.” A smile and a freaking dimple. Luhan is going to spend the rest of his life thanking Jongdae.

“Hello.” Luhan tries to contain his smile but whoops, nope big ass grin on his face.

“I’m Yixing, it’s nice to meet you.” He sits down across from Luhan and it looks like he’s trying to keep the smile off his face too.

“Yixing huh.” Luhan rolls the name around in his mind and thinks how funny it was that his mother always said he’d end up with someone with a Y or an X in their name.

He says as much when Yixing quirks an eyebrow at him in question.

“Well I suppose that means we have double the chance of being together then.”

Swoon.

As the night goes on, Luhan is constantly surprised at how perfect Yixing is. Not only in the general sense, but as if he was created specifically for Luhan.

His eyes crinkle in delight whenever Luhan says something charming, his laughter when Luhan makes a joke is infectious. And Yixing’s own jokes are simply terrible of course but Luhan loves them anyway.

Yixing offers up his own food shyly and doesn’t protest when Luhan just about shoves his chopsticks into Yixing’s mouth to share his own food. It’s like they had known each other forever. Maybe in a past life.

There is an appropriate fight over the bill and though Luhan wins, Yixing only admits defeat after saying, “My treat next time then.”

For all the shyness Yixing had displayed throughout the evening, he has no qualms about grabbing Luhan’s hand once they’re out of the restaurant.

“Can I walk you back to your car?”

Luhan does not melt, but it’s a close thing.

“Sure.” 

He squeezes his hand a little as their arms swing between them and it’s the nicest thing Luhan has felt in a long time. Well, up until Yixing softly kisses his cheek two minutes later.

“I’ll call you.” Yixing promises after they’ve exchanged numbers and a couple more kisses.

And he does.


End file.
